


Never Say Never

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever said Doris was the shy retiring type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Word Of The Day challenge at 1 million words. The word was indistinct.

Hands gripping the slatted headboard in a white knuckled grip, Steve lunged, his body pushing up to meet Danny’s thrusts.

Sweat slick skin slapping with every shallow thrust, a guttural moan bubbled from his lips. He wanted to touch Danny, touch himself, watch Danny and just let go. He wanted it all, at once, and almost having it was tearing him apart.

Danny pushed to his knees, his hands bruise tight on Steve’s hips as he lifted him, the changed angle and Danny’s deepened thrusts slamming against his prostate drew a strangled scream from his lips, the world greying out around him as his own release spurted against his chest. 

His legs closed tightly around Danny pulling him deeper, his body clenching enough to pull Danny into his own climax. Steve loved this. It wasn’t really about the sex, it was just the two of them, they took each other apart and put themselves back together, it was private and it was personal and it was perfect.

Danny slumped forward, reluctant to leave his body, staying connected for as long as they could until he softened and eased free of Steve’s body.

“What was that?” Danny murmured, his fingertips skating gently back and forth across Steve’s trembling thighs, tilting his head towards the landing, an indistinct noise catching his attention.

“what was what?” Steve mumbled, “You should get off your knee.”

“Soon.” Danny responded distractedly. “That. Surely you heard that.”

Before Steve could respond, Doris burst into the room.

“Mom!” Steve yelled loudly as he and Danny scrambled to cover themselves. “For Fucks Sake, this is my room, Get out.”

“Oh calm down, Stevie. I just need something from your bathroom. Carry on.”

“Could you just get out?” 

“I don’t know what you’re worried about. I knew you two were into it when I got here.” Doris called from the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, Doris?” Danny spoke. “Into it?” he asked complete with air quotes.

“I was trying to be delicate, Detective.” She called coming to stand in the bathroom doorway. “Should I have said fucking like bunnies?”

“That would be a first.” Steve muttered.

“I’m still your mother, Steven.” Doris scolded him.

“And as such you really should learn to give me the privacy I give you.”

“Really. You want to go there. Really?”

“Why not? It can’t get any more surreal than it is now.”

“Just kill me know.” Danny muttered as he flopped onto the pillows and pulled the sheet over his head.

“I don’t know what your problem is, so you’re having sex. It’s a natural thing. I won’t be long just continue with whatever it was you were doing.”

“I’ll be lucky to ever get it up again.” Danny mumbled from under the sheet.

“Rubbish, you’ll be at it again tonight.”

“Mom, just leave us alone.” Steve ground out. “Please.”

“Oh alright, I don’t know why you two are so precious.” Doris spoke as she walked out of the bathroom with a couple of medication bottles in her hand. “Everybody does it. Even me.”

“Not listening.” Steve sighed, his jaw clenching.

Doris tossed a face washer toward him, Steve catching it with one hand, looking at her puzzled.

“You might like to wipe that off your chest before it dries.” She waved a long finger in the air towards his chest. “It’s nasty when it dries in your chest hair. Your father didn’t like it.”

Doris walked out of the room. “Have fun, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Mom!” Steve whined as he flopped down against the pillows.

Danny waited until the sound of her footsteps on the stairs faded before he spoke from under the sheet.

“We’re never having sex again are we?”


End file.
